


A pic for a fic

by Liberty89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty89/pseuds/Liberty89
Summary: Raccolta di AkuRoku nate da una serie di immagini AU, tutte scollegate tra loro, di genere diverso e rating che varierà dal verde al rosso.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Pazzo per amore

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno! Questa raccolta prevede 20 racconti nati da una serie di immagini sulla coppia Axel/Roxas dell'autrice Nijuukoo. Per ogni storia lascerò il link all'immagine che mi ha ispirata, spero che vi piacciano!  
> Buona lettura!

**Pazzo per amore**

~ [Pic # 1](https://41.media.tumblr.com/62710edd8194dc0f880676a0cc5cc228/tumblr_ntwx5cbNtt1qm6dm2o1_500.jpg) ~

  
  
  
  
Nella periferia di quella città caotica, i palazzi erano così vicini che qualche pazzo avrebbe potuto andare dal vicino semplicemente saltando da un balcone all'altro. Ma appunto, solo un pazzo ci avrebbe provato. In ogni caso si poteva tranquillamente dialogare tra vicini alzando di poco il tono di voce.  
  
Da un paio di mesi, nell'appartamento di fronte al suo, si era trasferito un ragazzo forse di poco più grande di lui con una folta chioma di capelli rossi e due magnetici occhi verdi. Si erano conosciuti pochi giorni dopo il suo trasferimento, quando Roxas aveva portato la sdraio sul balcone mentre Axel -questo il nome del nuovo arrivato- stava sistemando una pianta rigogliosa sull'angolo più esposto al sole. Da lì si erano incrociati sempre più spesso, complice il fatto che il biondo poteva finalmente godersi le vacanze, passando i pomeriggi sul balcone ad ascoltare musica. Axel, però, evitava di disturbarlo quando lo vedeva lì sdraiato, finché non era Roxas a togliersi le cuffie per chiacchierare.  
  
Quel giorno stava ascoltando una delle sue canzoni preferite a occhi socchiusi, gustandosi un ghiacciolo, quando scorse il suo rosso vicino con la visione periferica. Si voltò immediatamente, ricambiando il sorriso luminoso dell'altro con uno più discreto e gli fece un cenno di saluto -segno che per ora preferiva stare tranquillo. Compreso il suo messaggio silenzioso, Axel annuì e rientrò in casa propria, per ricomparire un paio di minuti più tardi con un aeroplanino di carta tra le mani e un sorriso birichino ad allungargli le labbra sottili.  
  
Si tolse una cuffia, ma non fece in tempo a chiedergli nulla che l'aeroplanino volò verso di lui lentamente fino a cadergli perfettamente in grembo. Lo guardò un istante, completamente stranito, e notò delle scritte all'interno del foglio ripiegato. Posato ciò che restava del suo ghiacciolo, il biondo aprì l'aeroplanino e rimase senza fiato.  
  
" _Non volevo disturbarti, ma ti amo e ci tenevo a dirtelo il prima possibile._ "  
  
Quando si girò, rosso in viso e senza parole, Axel era ancora lì a sorridergli, con il viso poggiato sulle braccia incrociate.  
  
"Non sono abbastanza pazzo né coraggioso, altrimenti avrei già fatto il salto per raggiungerti e baciarti." disse. "Ma se vuoi una prova del mio amore per te posso provarci."


	2. Bacio fatale

**Bacio fatale**  
  
~ [Pic #2](https://66.media.tumblr.com/715ea470e8a6420b9fd6e4f5dfc7f804/tumblr_ntxxn1WO8Y1qm6dm2o1_r1_500.jpg) ~

Il vento e la pioggia si abbattevano su di lui con violenza, come a rimproverarlo per ciò che stava per compiere, i lembi del soprabito nero gli sferzavano le gambe e sbattevano sulla parete del castello come bandiere impazzite. Aggrappato al collo di un bizzarro gargoyle senza volto, ombra tra le ombre in quell'inferno d'acqua scrosciante, il sicario osservava dal basso la finestra illuminata e il suo occupante, che seduto sul davanzale osservava i boschi e l'orizzonte buio.  
  
Nonostante la posizione e il tempo avverso, il sicario restò in attesa finché il giovane principe non si allontanò dalla finestra, tirando appena le tende, e spense la lampada a olio, gettando la stanza nell'oscurità. A quel punto, il pugnale passò dalla mano ai denti e il sicario percorse l'ultimo tratto dell'arrampicata, arrivando sul corto davanzale esterno della sua entrata. Sorrise. Non c'era nemmeno un fermo degno di quel nome a chiudere i vetri e a rendergli l'impresa un po' più accattivante. Puntando i piedi e tenendosi con la mano sinistra al muro, l'assassino fece passare la lama nella fessura tra le ante e il gancio s'alzò in silenzio senza emettere un singolo gemito o scricchiolio.  
  
Quando posò i piedi all'interno della stanza, Axel ringraziò la presenza della moquette che attutì il rumore del suo ingresso. Richiuse immediatamente la finestra dietro di sé, per poi puntare gli occhi verdi verso l'interno della camera. Il letto a baldacchino era proprio di fronte a lui, le tende pesanti e scure erano tirate per impedire l'intrufolarsi di ogni raggio di luce molesto. Un altro sorriso, più simile al ghigno del gatto Cheshire, allungò le labbra del sicario; lui era una viscida creatura del buio, non avrebbe avuto problemi a passare quell'insulsa barriera, da cui giungeva il rumore di un respiro profondo.  
  
  
Quando un tuono roboante sconquassò l'aria e un fulmine illuminò a giorno il cielo plumbeo, Roxas aprì gli occhi di scatto per lo spavento e nel vedere la figura incappucciata su di sé li avrebbe sgranati ancora di più, se solo avesse potuto. Si preparò a urlare, ma un bacio travolgente gli catturò la bocca privandolo del respiro, mentre un pugnale dalla lama bianca si macchiava di rosso nel suo petto, rubandogli la vita.


	3. Momento perfetto

**Momento perfetto**

~ [Pic #3](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5dd41e85bb1e21f53ba545b8b625845e/tumblr_ntzm2qKxTP1qm6dm2o2_r1_1280.jpg) ~

La città era incredibilmente luminosa, ma il cielo che la sovrastava lo era molto di più. Il braccio della galassia pareva infatti un cuscino di velluto dalle sfumature viola e blu cosparso di diamanti e pietre scintillanti di ogni colore e dimensione, come a ricordare agli uomini mortali che le loro luci erano solo pessime imitazioni della luce delle sue preziose stelle.  
  
Nell'osservare quello spettacolo mozzafiato, Roxas capì d'aver trovato il suo momento perfetto. Un vento leggero gli agitava le ciocche bionde e la fresca erba su cui era seduto, gli occhi celesti rivolti all'insù e le braccia posate sul ginocchio. Si corresse immediatamente quando si accorse che mancava ancora qualcosa al suo momento. Abbassò la mano sinistra e in un battito di ciglia trovò quella del ragazzo sdraiato lì accanto. Incrociò le loro dita e fece aderire i palmi, in una stretta salda. Pur dormendo, Axel aveva risposto al suo muto e quieto richiamo perché si erano giurati di esserci sempre l'uno per l'altro.  
  
Ora, si disse Roxas, il momento era davvero perfetto.


	4. Desiderio al telefono

**Desiderio al telefono**   
  


~ Pic #4 ~

[♥](https://41.media.tumblr.com/b3744bd8d734399893581de108e2ab94/tumblr_mrug2iYecD1qm6dm2o1_r3_500.jpg) [♥](https://41.media.tumblr.com/df1f549653e18a7c67db7320c030d96d/tumblr_mrug2iYecD1qm6dm2o2_500.jpg)

  
Roxas ringraziò Dio, Buddha e tutte le divinità che gli venissero in mente, per essere sul proprio letto, perché sapeva che se fosse stato da qualsiasi altra parte sarebbe caduto a terra per il tremore delle gambe causatogli dall’eccitazione. Con un gemito languido continuò a massaggiare la propria erezione con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra si aggrappava al telefono quasi con disperazione, come se sentisse la mancanza di un’altra mano e cercasse di agguantarla tramite il cordless. All’ennesima scossa di piacere, il biondo si ritrovò a bocca aperta, in cerca di altro ossigeno da mandare ai polmoni bisognosi, e con il nome dell’amante che gli scivolava via dalla lingua come una preghiera.  
  
Dall’altra parte della linea, a molti chilometri di distanza, Axel sospirò e piegò la testa all’indietro sullo schienale reclinabile della comoda poltrona da ufficio che gli impediva di ritrovarsi sul pavimento. Esattamente come il suo compagno, la mancina era stretta al cellulare, mentre la dritta gli stimolava ritmicamente il membro pulsante.  
  
Al sentire il suo nome pronunciato a mezza voce tra sospiri e mugolii, il rosso percepì il sudore che dalla fronte passava alla tempia e aumentò il ritmo, sicuro che Roxas stesse facendo lo stesso. Riuscì a immaginarselo senza difficoltà, al buio nella loro stanza, la schiena premuta contro il cuscino –sicuramente il suo-, il viso arrossato sulle gote e gli occhi bagnati di libidine. Quella visione gli risultò fin troppo realistica e incredibilmente eccitante, e lo fu così tanto che raggiunse l’apice del godimento con un gemito forte e liberatorio.  
  
Il biondo lo imitò poco dopo, con un breve urlo di piacere a cui era mescolato il suo nome, e Axel fremette, perché se ne fosse stato capace sarebbe venuto di nuovo al solo sentirlo.  
  
Con il respiro pesante e il braccio sinistro scosso dai tremiti, Roxas deglutì. "M-mi manchi…"  
  
Axel sorrise e chiude gli occhi con un sospiro. "Anche tu, ma vedrai che una settimana passa in fretta."  
  
"Mh…"  
  
Quella risposta titubante e poco convinta lo incuriosì, perché era certo che il suo amante volesse dirgli qualcos’altro. "Che cosa c’è?"  
  
"D-domani… lo facciamo ancora?" balbettò Roxas e Axel non fece alcuna fatica a figurarselo.  
  
"Ti chiamo io." confermò, allentandosi ulteriormente la cravatta per poi concedersi una risatina. "E pensare che all’inizio mi avevi dato del pervertito senza speranza!"  
  
"Guarda che lo sei ancora… e anche più di prima visto che mi hai… corrotto al lato oscuro…" replicò il biondo, sbadigliando qui e là.  
  
Questa volta il rosso rise di cuore. "Fiero di esserlo allora." affermò divertito, prima di addolcire il tono. "Ti amo."  
  
Il bofonchio che ottenne in risposta gli suggerì che il suo compagno stava cedendo al sonno.  
  
"Buona notte, Roxas."  
  
"‘Ntte…"


	5. Chain of Memories

**Chain of Memories  
  
**

~ [Pic #5](https://36.media.tumblr.com/5c069a7130a5e107225c9395dda859db/tumblr_nsg181SCiG1qm6dm2o1_1280.jpg) ~

  
Scavando nell'ennesimo scatolone, finalmente Axel esultò di trionfo.  
  
"Ehi Roxy! Le ho trovate!" chiamò, sedendosi per terra in mezzo a quattro o cinque album di fotografie e cominciando sfogliare l'ultimo che aveva trovato.  
  
In breve, il biondo lo raggiunse e gli sedette accanto, stringendo una decina di foto tra le dita. "Sei sicuro che sia questo?"  
  
"Più che sicuro! Guarda qua…" rispose mettendo il dito su un'immagine. "Questo non è tuo fratello quando si è mezzo ubriacato alla festa di Demyx ed è saltato addosso a Riku?"  
  
Roxas rise quasi fino alle lacrime. "Sì, hai ragione! Il giorno dopo Riku mi ha riportato Sora in lacrime e non sapeva come farlo smettere!"  
  
Il rosso annuì e sfogliò le pagine dell'album finché non cominciò a trovare dei posti liberi da cui le foto si erano staccate durante il trasloco. Insieme ricomposero quella catena di memorie, un pezzo per volta, ricordando i momenti belli e quelli brutti e ogni persona che avevano incontrato lungo quel percorso.  
  
Ritrovate anche le foto delle loro prime uscite le guardarono con affetto e si scoccarono un'occhiata complice, prima di scambiarsi un bacio, facendo ombra a uno scatto di pochi anni prima che li ritraeva nella stessa posa.


End file.
